1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hair brushes and is more particularly directed to a rotary brush for removing hair from the conventional hair brush upon which hair is entangled thereon from brushing hair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, there is no rotary brush that is capable of removing hair from conventional hair brushes and from being divested readily of the hair that has been removed from hair brushes and become entangled in the brushes of the rotary brush. At the present time a person desiring to remove entangled hair from a hair brush after having brushed a person's hair, he uses a second hair brush to brush out the hair from the first hair brush and then removes the less entangled hair from the second hair brush with his finger. Another method of removing highly entangled hair from a hair brush is by combing the hair out of the brush. Obviously these methods of removing entangled hair in a hair brush are neither very effective nor hygienic as well as being an unpleasant task to the person attempting to cleanse the hair brush of entangled hair. The present invention contemplates avoiding the above objections to removing hair from a hair brush.